The Sunlight Chronicles: Daybreak
by ValkyrieLaufeyson
Summary: (post Breaking Dawn, shifter/Embry centric, Embry x Oc, see notes) Carlie Parker is forced to move to La Push. While she's there, she manages to bond with a half uncle she's never actually known, Sam Uley, and she manages to become the imprint of Embry Call all while coping with her mother's problems, her father's death and high school.
1. notes

First of all, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from twilight this series is based on.. Stephanie Meyers does and I give her credit for that. (Maybe not much else, but for creating the shifters, yeah.)

I do own the plot of this series, and I do own my original character, Carlie Parker. You can find a collection for this story soon on polyvore. Basically, this is the shifters own 'twilight'. I apologize in advance if it's shitty and you guys don't like it, but I never see any Embry x OC stories on the archives anymore, and when I watched Breaking Dawn again earlier, the idea kinda just popped into my head. No flames, please? I really am gonna try my best with this story, if you like it, say so or I might not continue it.

Oh, I warn you all in advance, my original character Carlie is a little sarcastic. She's not very trusting of people, there is a really, really good reason for this that will be mentioned throughout the series. This is for all my other Team Embry ladies out there, and yes, it just might become a series! If it's liked, that is. :)

Rating: T/M, swearing, mentions of alocholism, mentions of abuse, some graphic content and swearing, did I mention that?

Characters: Embry Call x OC Sam,Emily, Quil, Leah, Seth, Paul, Colin, Jared and Kim might all make appearances throughout this. Basically, this is my own Embry love fic.

Okay, so that's all my rambling and shit. XOXO, VaL


	2. chapter 01

_Introduction_

_With every night, a new day must come._

Everybody knows Jacob's story. But what about mine? I mean I might not have been important to the events that happened to my best friend, but it doesn't mean I don't have my own story to tell.

Hi. I'm Embry Call and not a whole lot of people know me. I'm pretty quiet, I'm loyal and I always thought I'd be 'forever alone..' But then that all changed with **_her_**.

Her name is Carlie and she's more special to me than she even realizes. I didn't know you could possibly love someone this much.. But I do, already. This is my imprint story. And yes, there will be complications, imperfections and craziness. But I honestly wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. Welcome to a new dawn...

_CHAPTER 01_

Her chocolate brown eyes darted around the small dirt road town as her mom's car came to a stop in front of a red and white house almost exactly like the other red and white houses in the village of La Push.

"This is it?" Carlie asked her mother who sighed, nodded yes quietly before speaking to add "This is what your father would've wanted for us." as Carlie nodded and then said quietly, "So this is the cabin he grew up in?"

"It is, yes." her mother said quietly as she nodded and looked out the window at the small red and white house, then around at the other surroundings, the lush green forests, the dirt roads, the trees in the yard.

It wasn't bad, really.

But it wasn't Chicago, either. And she'd been born in and raised in Chicago, in the big city.

Just one more thing that'd make her an outsider here in La Push, Washington. As if her almost golden brown blondeish hair, the freckles and her accent, her strange hobbies wouldn't already.

"I know it's not your old school and your old house.. But that place.. It hurt too damn much to be there after.." her mother said quiely as Carlie nodded solemnly and said in a flat tone, "Mom, it's fine." before getting out of the car, looking around tentatively.

Her mom sighed and shook her head quietly. Being back in La Push bought back a lot of memories for her.

Some were painful, some were good. All of them reminded her of Carlie's father, Leo.

Carlie stood in the doorway of the house they'd be living in, trying to get a feel for the place. It wasn't home.

It felt a little warming, a little inviting, but it wasn't home. Her father wasn't here listening to his heavy metal, there wasn't any of their junk from the apartment in Chicago lying around.

Her mother wasn't down the hall in the kitchen cooking, her friends weren't in and out, she wasn't in her old room.

"It's not much, Carlie, but it's a new start. We both needed that." her mother said from behind her as Carlie shrugged and then said "One of us more than the other." as she walked wordlessly down the hall and into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She sat against the door, her hand in her hair as she tried not to cry, tried to keep the tears at bay, the anger she felt towards her mother at bay.

_'It was all her fault. If she hadn't been fighting with him, drinking and driving, he wouldn't have died. And now she's twice as bad with drinking as she was before. Do I just not even matter?' _she thought to herself for the millionth time as she bit her lower lip and sighed, standing up, pacing the entire length of the medium sized and empty bedroom.

Her mother called out from the living room "I'm going over to the neighbors and introduce myself. You can stay here and be antisocial all you want, Carlie."

Carlie flipped off her shut bedroom door and rolled her eyes as she muttered "What you mean, mom, is you're sneaking down to that bar we passed between here and Forks on the way. At least don't lie about it." to herself and worked on unpacking.

When she heard the car cranking again, she ran to the window, peered out. She'd figured as much, really. She happened to look across the lawn, into the next door neighbor's yard and she gave a small and curt wave to the male sitting on the porch.

If memory served, the neighbor was a guy named Sam Uley, he was related to her father somehow, but her father didn't really know him that well, something about Sam's mother not allowing Sam to hang around him.

She'd just turned on 3 Days Grace on her laptop and started really getting busy with unpacking her things, settling in when the door was knocked on.

A male voice called her name down the hallway and she raised a brow but peeked out her bedroom door and said "Back here."

"Your mom went into town." Sam said as he looked at his niece, really looked at her.. Since his mother told him that his half brother's widow and daughter were moving into his half brother's old house, he'd found himself wondering about this other side of his father's life, and about that family in general. He hadn't gotten to know Leo very well when Leo lived here, his father's girlfriend Anna kept that from happening, as did his mother, even though the two boys were half brothers.

"What you mean, sir, is that my mother is at a bar." the girl said quietly as she remained almost as calm about it as if she were just telling him the time. He sighed and said quietly, "She told me to check on you.. I'm Sam."

"My dad's brother or something.. Right?" Carlie asked as Sam nodded and raked his hand over his hair then said "Your uncle, actually."

"Well, as you can see sir, I'm clearly fine. Just enjoying the silence before she comes back and I have to be the mother while she gets to be the child." Carlie said with a shrug as Sam gave a nod and then looked at her a few moments before saying quietly, "She's always been that way?"

"Probably since I was 4." Carlie answered, seeing no reason to lie to the man. She wondered if he were standing there, judging them already, he just had this look as if he were doing that. She said nothing.

Sam watched the girl a few moments and then said quietly, "If you need anything, Emily and I are right across the lawn."

Carlie nodded, gave him a wave and walked back into her room, continued to work on unpacking. When she stopped to take a break, she smelled the smell of barbecue drifting through her open bedroom window, and she peered through the curtains.

"Guy was probably just satisfying curiousity, earlier. He didn't actually care or anything. People say they do all the time and they don't.. Except my dad.. Now he's gone." Carlie muttered as she shut the curtain, flopped down onto her bed and turned up her music, dreading the long night that lie ahead when her mother finally dragged herself in from another all nighter at the bar.

Next door, Sam explained quietly to Emily, "It's just like his last letter said.. Her mom is in really bad shape.. The girl seems okay, a little distrusting of pretty much everyone.. But I mean how the hell am I supposed to help them if I barely knew Leo?"

"He wrote you that for a reason, Sam. He went around the way you two were raised apart for a reason. He obviously wanted a relationship with his little brother. And now that they're going to be living across from the two of them, don't you think you should at least try to get to know your niece?"

Sam nodded and flipped the chicken he had on the grill, smeared a little barbecue sauce on the naked side as he said quietly, "I want to.. Just not too sure she wants to get to know anybody. Parts of me think she's afraid that everyone will be like her mother is.. But losing a parent is hard.. At her age, when it's the parent who took care of you for nearly all of your life, it's gotta be killing her." Sam remarked as Emily nodded and said "And if her mother is really on a downward spiral, Sam, maybe her father knew they'd need to be near family."

He nodded.

The pack filtered in, whispering amongst themselves and Emily joked "And again, their wolf sense of smell lead them directly to the food. I told you, Sam, we wouldn't have to call and invite any of them over.

Sam chuckled and looked at the other members of his pack, noticed Embry seemed to be looking around as if he were trying to find something. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Embry said through gritted teeth as he thought to himself _'just another desperate false alarm, Uley.. Thought I smelled this delicious.. Nevermind.. The point is, duh, I am still forever alone.'_

Sam of course, got what he meant and didn't comment aloud on it, instead, he said aloud, "No traces of any more rogues?"

"Leech free." Paul said through a mouth full of hotdog as Jared almost said something but was silenced by Embry's glare. Sam's gaze shifted to Embry and he asked "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, damn it." Embry said as Quil spoke up and said calmly, "Embry broke from the pack.. Found some scent trail, it lead him to the backyard of that empty house next door.. So he's pissed. You know why."

"Not funny." Embry said as he tore into a hamburger.

The music kicked on, Papa Roach at full blast, and his head snapped up as his gaze settled on the supposedly empty house next door to Sam's.

Sam gave a growl and he glared as he said "What?"

" . ."

"No.. I probably didn't. Nobody lives there." Embry said, not understanding what Sam was actually angry about.

Emily laughed a little and then cleared her throat and said aloud "Sam, calm down.. Embry, there actually is someone living next door. Sam's never told you guys, but he had an older half brother, Leo.. Leo died recently, and his wife Kate and teenage daugher Caroline are living next door."

Embry turned and stared at the house, brow raised before turning back to Sam who was not very happy at the moment. He glared and then said "Not like it matters. It was probably false anyway. Given how much I wanted to imprint."

Sam studied him a few moments and then shrugged.

Paul coughed and continued eating before bursting out "Well, we could at least go find out."

Both Sam and Embry glared at him as he said this for very different reasons.

But Paul had already made up his mind and standing, he walked over, then through the fence that seperated the two houses, emerging on the other side right as Papa Roach's Broken Home reached a fever pitch.

It took Carlie 10 minutes to finally hear the door being pounded on, and when she finally walked out of her room to open the door, two giants stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"What?"

"That shit being that loud makes people deaf." Paul stated as she looked at him and said "That shit is being played in my room. And it's not so loud that anybody in the houses around my mom's can hear it."

Embry chuckled and Paul glared as the tiny brunette grabbed an apple from the kitchen before stopping to look at them again, mild amusement playing across her face as she asked with a hand in her long and messily braided hair, "Is that all or...?"

"If you're hungry.. We're kinda having a barbecue next door." Embry muttered quietly, his voice coming out shy.

"Nah, I'm good. Not sure that guy who lives there or whatever, Sam, really wants me around." Carlie said as she bit into the apple and then added in a quieter tone, "Thanks though."

They'd just stepped out the door when Paul asked him, "Well?"

"It's her.. She's the one." Embry said as he sighed and then added "Why's she think Sam hates her?"

"The way the whole thing played out between Sam and Leo's parents.. It can't have been pretty. And Sam's dad's never really been a father.. he's good at making the kids, not so much so at taking care of them." Paul said with a shrug as Embry nodded and then asked "Did you get the feeling that she wasn't really sure about us?"

"Yeah. Little firecracker though. She's feisty." Paul said as they walked back through the fence. Sam looked at Embry and asked "Well?"

"You don't want the answer, Uley."

Sam growled and Paul stepped between the two males and said calmly, "She's his imprint, Sam."

"Yeah? Well she's my niece."

"That you didn't even really know about until a few months ago." Seth spoke up to defend Embry who nodded and said calmly, "And I'm not going to try and reject the whole process. Not when I've wanted this to happen for so long."

The two males stared each other down intently, neither intent on backing down. What was this going to mean for their pack?


	3. chapter 02

_CHAPTER 02_

She grumbled and swore as soon as she heard her mom pounding on the locked front door and rolling her eyes, she got up and stumbled down the hall, yanked the door open and scowled, stepping out of the door frame, helping her mom in. "Whoa.. Let's get you laying down, okay? Do not throw up, Mother or I swear to God.." Carlie said sternly as she helped her mother to the couch in the den, let her get comfortable, turned on the television for her. The light snores she heard a few minutes later confirmed that once again, her mother had passed out in a drunken stupor.

Now the fun part began, Carlie sitting up, straining to hear, making sure her mom didn't choke on her own vomit or something during the night. And listening to her mother's relentless remarks when and if she had to wake her, to get her to a remarks usually just rolled right off, Carlie at least tried to pretend that her mother might not mean them, that her own damn mother didn't think she'd been a mistake, that lives would be simpler if she hadn't had her, right? Because your mother's supposed to love you all the time and not just some of the time, Carlie figured that maybe it was the anger and guilt her mom felt about surviving the accident that'd killed her father. Or living through the nightmare of burying what would've been Carlie's younger brother, Eli. That had actually been when the drinking and the fighting reached a volatile fever pitch with her parents.

Carlie ducked out onto the screened in back porch and sat down on the steps heaving a heavy sigh as she glared up at the moonlit sky and tried to figure out just how much was too much.. When was she able to distance herself from the train wreck her mom had always been and was becoming worse of, and just say 'Can't do it anymore, sorry?'.. Her father hadn't found that point and naturally, he'd wound up dying as an indirect result.

_'Two more years, Car.. Then you can go on to UCLA or somewhere far away from her and not look back, just limit your exposure to the train wreck that your mother is becoming by writing or making calls and maybe a visit or two.. If you make it through these next two years, Car, you're good. You can honestly say that you've lived through literal hell on Earth.' _her conscience chimed in dutifully as the more dark part of it insisted _**'Fuck sticking around. If your dad hadn't, if he'd taken you and shagged ass, he'd be alive right now. Why are you helping this woman? She obviously hates you. The only person who did give a damn about you is 6 feet under now. And your little brother's dead too. Make your life easier and just pack up, leave quietly in the middle of the night. Teenagers run away all the time, Car.'**_

Something told her that if her father were able and alive, he'd tell her that he did move the two of them here for a reason. That somehow he'd seen this great tragedy heading their way and he'd taken s teps to make sure Carlie was going to be alright if things got as bad as he feared. But she didn't believe in anything such as ESP or things of that nature.

Her mother coughed and her stomach lurched. She strained to hear, make sure her mother wasn't about to puke all over herself and drown or choke in it during her sleep. A few moments later a low snore echoed through the house and out the open door. She eased a little and leaned back against the porch post, shoulders sagging. After a little digging, she found her own vice shoved into her pockets and taking out the pack of cigarettes, she smacked them once, twice and then a third time against the palm of her hand, tearing the wrapping off of the top of the pack with her teeth.

She lit a cigarette and exhaled deeply as she looked up and thought aloud "What? Look, it's a damn miracle I'm not on pot or something as much attention as that woman actually pays me. She'd never know if I were doing something that might endanger myself because she's too fucking busy endangering her own damn life."

A male voice spoke up and the man from earlier, her father's half brother Sam asked calmly, "Talk to yourself like this often?"

"Only when I'm trying to convince myself that this isn't totally fucking abnormal, that anyone in my shoes would stick around and not just leave her to die in her sleep one night, Sam. Only when I'm trying to figure out how the hell I lost the one parent who gave a damn. Listen at gates often, sir?" in a slightly dull and bitter tone. Sam sighed and walked over, sat down on the stoop beside his half brother's teenage daughter, looking at his hands a moment.

"Your father.. He wrote me.. Said that if anything happened to him, he wanted me to sort of watch over you." Sam admitted as Carlie shrugged and said quietly, "No need, sir, I've got this. I've been playing mommy and nursemaid to her for so long now, I just.. It's like a reflex almost. I hate it, but I can't just not do it. I love her, she's my mom and this shit hurts."

It wasn't easy admitting that out loud. It really wasn't easy admitting it to a virtual stranger, either. She blew out a plume of smoke and Sam said calmly, "Those things are bad for you."

"Look.. I'm gonna do me, you do you, okay, sir?" Carlie said calmly as she stubbed out the cigarette, went to stand and then said quietly, "When my dad wrote you.. like, what'd he say?"

Sam nodded and said quietly, "If you want to know, come over tomorrow. I've got the few letters and I'll gladly let you read them. I came over to ask if you were okay? I heard your mother when she came home. Emily and I were concerned."

Carlie laughed a little and said bitterly, "Relax.. It's not like she cares enough to beat me." before saying in a softer and slightly stiffer tone, "Thanks.. I might come by tomorrow. If it's okay, I mean.." before walking back indoors. Her mother was still sleeping soundly on the couch and she sat in the quiet house, mostly just thinking about everything she'd been through so far.

She sighed and looked at the time. It was 1 am. If she didn't sleep now, she'd never get any sleep. Still, she didn't want to just leave her mom in the shape she was in currently, what if something happened to her too?

She grumbled and swore, punched the countertop lightly as she said to herself "She's fine. She's not lying on her stomach, she'll sit up if it happens. She is an adult. And you do need sleep." as she made herself leave the den and walk down the hall to her own room, flopping across the bed backwards. Outside her window, a lone wolf's howl echoed through the night, making her smile to herself for some odd reason.


	4. chapter 03

_CHAPTER 03_

"Oh wow, hi.. I can come back later, Sam." Carlie said as she stepped into the den of Sam Uley's house, found herself surrounded by very tall teenage males that were truth be told, rather intimidating. Sam shook his head and said "I'll go get the letters your father wrote me. You can read them out on the patio if you want.. Or in here, just whatever makes you more comfortable."

She nodded quietly, edged back towards the doorway of the room, wary of the room full of rather tall Quileute males surrounding her currently. She raked her hand through a head full of messy blondeish brown hair and bit her lower lip, looking around warily. She'd just positioned herself leaning casually against the door's frame when Sam walked back in with 3 or 4 envelopes, held them out to her. The sight of her father's messy handwriting made her smile and she walked to the window seat, sat down in it, opened the first letter and began to read quietly.

Meanwhile, across the room, Embry watched her intently as he and the other members of the pack whispered back and forth, mostly trying to encourage him to walk over and talk to her or something. He shook his head and said calmly, "Whatever she's reading, it looks kinda private and personal. I'm gonna let her finish." as Paul nodded and Leah asked quietly, "Not a social one, huh?"

"They're clearly meant for one another, Leah." Seth quipped as Embry gave him a dirty look and then shushed them because she looked up and then around, then back down to the letters in her lap, hiding her face as if she were trying to wipe tears away covertly. About 10 minutes later, she handed them all back to Sam and said quietly, "Thanks.. I needed to read those." before almost flying out the front door of his house, the door shutting hard behind her. Sam sighed and then turned to the pack, said quietly, "Her father was pretty much her only parent, he has been for a while now. Her mother's just sort of existing. I'd really rather not get into it, but the basic gist of it is that I'm worried about her."

Embry nodded and then said quietly, "It's serious, huh?" which Sam nodded yes to and then said "You have to stay away, Embry. Your self control right now is all over the place and truthfully, I'm not sure how I feel about you imprinting on my niece, either." to which Embry asserted "Oh but it's okay if you imprint on your girlfriend's cousin and then dump your girlfriend, make us all have to deal with the fall out." before walking out onto the patio, slamming the door behind him, sitting down on the back steps of the house.

The music was on again next door and he heard a door slamming, looked up to see her walking out of the house next door, carrying what looked like two or three bags of garbage. He could hear her mother yelling at her from inside, and he could tell her mother was drunk already. He walked over to the fence that seperated the two yards and hissed, stood waiting on Carlie to turn around.

"What?" Carlie asked as Embry asked "Are you alright? I mean you tore out of Sam's."

"I'm good, okay?" Carlie said as she immediately felt guilty for snapping and said softly, "Sorry, it's just.. That woman in there.. She's about to drive me right off the deep end." which made Embry study her a few moments, concerned. "What's going on?"

"I'm cleaning up her damn mess, of course. She found a box of my dad's stuff and flipped out, threw dishes all over the dining room. Now she's locked in her room, probably drinking, she's probably taken a sedative or two. Now I get to clean up the mess she made. I knew I shoulda just let that one box go into storage with the rest. I knew she'd see it and freak out, over react about me having kept it." Carlie admitted, shocked by how easy it was to talk to this guy. "What's your name?" she asked as he chuckled and reminded her, "It's Embry.. Me and Paul kinda came over last night to invite you to grab some barbecue?"

"Sorry, my mind was all over the place last night. Sorry I'm in a mood today. It's a common thing with me, really." Carlie admitted as she put the trash into the bins behind the house, carefully seperating the non recyclables from the things that could be recycled. She closed the lid and leaned against the fence on her side, dug around in her pockets and lit up a cigarette as she glared at the house. Embry smelled the smoke and said quietly, "Smoking's a bad habit."

"Yeah, yeah.. " Carlie said as she asked, "Sam.. He's an alright guy.. Right?" cautiously. Her father expressed that Sam was to take care of her now in one of his letters after detailing every single addiction her mother had, and where to take her if she got so bad she had to go away to dry out again. Which mean that like it or not, Sam was going to be a part of her life and her mom's life.

She just hoped that finally she'd have someone to trust.

"He's okay.. I mean he can be an ass." Embry said as he added "But he'll help anyone, and he's very protective of his family, family means a lot to him.. Because of the way his father handled things." as an afterthought. Carlie nodded to herself and said quietly, "Yeah, I kinda figured. But like, I can trust him?"

"Yeah. And if you wanna talk, you can talk to me and the guys and Leah.." Embry added as she managed a smile that was hidden by the fence that seperated them while saying calmly, "I'm more of an internal person, actually. I'm just afraid that my mom's finally going to completely lose her shit and I'll be stuck with relatives I barely know from a hole in the ground." as she put her hand on the fence, wondering if he were standing the same way, on the other side. Talking to him through a gate seemed so secretive, sort of romantic for some reason or another.

Embry saw her hand and smiled a little as he rested his forehead against the fence and said "You'll be okay. You might not realize it, Carlie, but you have people who care about you now." while adding to himself _'And I'm one of them. I'm gonna take care of you, even if Sam does his worst. He will not stop this imprint from taking. Let him try.'_

She heard her mom moving around the house and looked at it forlornly, then said quietly, "Gonna get back inside now." before turning, walking away from the gate hesitantly.

Maybe La Push wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't Chicago, but maybe she'd finally get a reprieve from her mother's downward spiral... Maybe she wasn't all alone after losing her father after all.

And the guy, Embry, well.. He sort of made her curious.. Very wary but curious all the same.


End file.
